Like the Rain
by LoisLane-Kent04
Summary: Lois and Clark's first time.


**Authors Note: **Ever since the first time I saw the Rabid rain scene. The song _Like the Rain_ has reminded me of Clois. It seems to suit their relationship especially in that scene. I feel that was when Clark realized how bad he had it for Lois. Anyway, this started out as a song fic based on that, but quickly turned into something a little more adult. This is my first naughty clois fic, but I have years of experience reading them. Please be gentle

"If I remember correctly," Lois said as she road next to Clark in the truck. Her hand comfortably placed on his inner thigh. "one of the conditions of our courtship was you would dance with me in the rain." she continued as she watched the gentle drizzle fall from the sky onto Clark's windshield.

"I believe you are correct," Clark agreed with a smile. "And I have the perfect song for such a dance," he added as they pulled into the driveway. Clark reached in the backseat pulling out a CD.

"Clint Black? Clark I don't like country. How about a little White Snake," Lois said her eyes wide with enthusiasm as she nodded.

"Lois we always listen to your music. This song reminds me a lot of how I feel about you," Clark said waiting for her response.

Lois nodded. She would never pass up chance to get a look into the heart and mind of Clark Kent.

Clark pushed the CD into the player and stepped out of the truck into the drizzle taking Lois's hand and pulling her out of the truck and up against his chest.

Lois's breath caught as the cool rain hit her skin. Clark took her left hand in his right and rested his left hand on Lois's hip. Lois put her right hand on Clark's left shoulder as the music began to play It had soft tone with a soothing melody, but it was the first verse of the song that melted Lois's heart.

_I never liked the rain 'till I walked through it with you. _

_Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through._

_But on the darkest day there is always light _

_And Now I see it too._

_But I never liked the rain 'til I walked through it with you._

The deep voice of the traditional country artist poured out of the truck as the couple closed the distance between them swaying back in forth in each other's arms. The rain caressed their skin.

_When the cloud is rolling over_

_Lightening is striking me_

_It's as bright as lightening and I wonder why I couldn't see_

_That's it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain._

_Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you_

_Fallin' like the rain._

"Clark," Lois whispered. Her eyes wet with tears as the words touched her soul. The words of the song seemed to speak of their relationship.

"I love you, Lois Lane," Clark said as he leaned in pulling her to him until there was nothing but damp clothing between their bodies. His lips found hers in a passionate kiss that seemed to repeat the words he had just spoken to her for the first time.

As they swayed in each other's arms lips locked in a desperate need for each other the gentle rain transformed into a hard pelting rain stinging Lois's skin.

Lois squealed as she pulled away from Clark's kiss.

"I love you too, Smallville," Lois said a she took his hand and started running for the yellow house a few yards away. As she ran, her foot slipped in the mud and she fell in the fell on her butt in a mud puddle.

Clark could not help but smile at the look of shear shock on Lois's face. Her hands and legs were covered in mud. As Lois stood up Clark got a perfect view of her mud covered butt and he exploded in laughter.

"Is that funny?" Lois asked mock anger in her tone.

"It is," Clark said as he continued to laugh.

"Really," Lois said lifting her mud covered hands and smearing one on each side of his face.

Clark's jaw fell open in surprise as Lois smiled in satisfaction. But Clark's expression quickly changed from one of surprise to one of revenge. When Lois saw the change her smiled disappeared and she turned on her heals to run. It was of no use though because Clark had a strong arm around her waist holding her against his hard warm body before she had a chance to move.

The next thing Lois knew she was laying on the muddy ground with Clark Kent's deep blue sexy eyes staring into hers. She could feel the mud matted in her hair, but it didn't matter. All she could think about was how damn hot it was to be rolling around in the mud with Clark Kent.

"Hey no power's that is cheating," she pouted.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," Clark said.

Lois grabbed him by the neck and flipped him to the ground so she was straddling his waist. Just as a clap of thunder sounded over the farm echoing for several seconds.

"We should get inside," Clark said.

Lois nodded in agreement and took off in a dead run for the house. Clark jogged behind her, enjoying the view of her in her tight wet jeans and wet white T-shirt. Clark reached Lois in time to wrap his arms around her kissing the back of her neck as she opened the door. He did not care that as he pressed against her, her mud clad back side covered his front. The feel of her body against his felt so right that was all that mattered.

"Clark," Lois giggled turning around to face him, but the look on his face was not a playful one. It was a look of need and desire that took Lois by surprise. Clark kicked the door shut and grabbed Lois by the waist twirling her around and pinning her against the door.

Clark's warm body pressed hard against Lois's cold wet form. His hands found the bottom of her t-shirt lifting it over her head and tossing it to the floor. Clark's strong hands found their way back to Lois's tiny midsection as his lips covered hers, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as he consumed her.

Lois lifted her hands to Clark's neck running her fingers through the wet muddy hair that was matted to the back of his neck. Her tongue shot into his mouth licking it's roof, eliciting a guttural moan from Clark.

Clark grabbed Lois by the hips lifting her off the ground with ease. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, their mouths still entangled in a battle for dominance. Clark moved toward the stairs, until his feet tangled and he nearly fell. He stumbled toward the wall pressing Lois hard against it.

Lois pulled away from his kiss gasping.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked fearing he had hurt her.

"I am better than okay, Mr. Kent," Lois said smiling at her boyfriend. So many times they had been close to doing what they both wanted to go upstairs and do and so many times something had interrupted them. Somehow they both realized this time would be different. As the thunder clapped outside, Clark regained his balance and headed for the stairs.

"You are a dirty girl. I think you need a shower," Clark said with an ornery grin as he ascended the stairs two at a time.

Lois laughed as she put her mouth to Clark's neck nibbling on it. Once they were in the bathroom Clark sat Lois on the sink. He knelt in front of her taking first her left, then her right mud covered shoe from her foot. The wet sock beneath were also discarded, then Clark massaged and kissed Lois's feet. Lois jerked away giggling impulsively. Lois Lane was a ticklish woman. Oh the possibilities that would bring.

Lois watched Clark as he stood up a sexy smirk on his face that made her wander what he was thinking. She tilted her head sideways as she spread her legs to allow him to step between them as she grabbed his shirt.

"You are wearing to many clothes, Smallville. Showers are for naked people only," Lois said as she discarded Clark's shirt.

"In that case…we better get rid of this," Clark said reaching behind Lois's back and relieving her breasts of their confines.

As Lois's bra fell from her breasts Clark took in Lois's perfect form. Her bountiful breasts pointed eagerly at him, begging for attention. Clark ran his hands up and down the velvety skin of Lois's back as he kissed and nibbled his way across her shoulder, down her neck and between her breasts.

Lois leaned back on the sink her head pressing against the medicine cabinet behind her. "Smallville," she gasped as his lips closed around her nipple.

Lois's hands found their way to Clark's dark wet tresses. Her fingers tangling in his hair as his tongue swirled around her nipple. Clark sucked and teased her nipple finally dropping it from his mouth with a smacking sound. He licked a trail across the mound as his hand cupped her other breast, preparing it for the attention it was about to receive.

Lois could feel her core burning with need. Clark seemed to be enjoying the journey, as was she, but she needed something to relieve the throbbing need. She wrapped her legs around Clark's waist forcing him against her.

Clark groaned and instinctively started to grind against Lois as they both let out a pleasured moan.

"Lois," Clark breathed as he put his hands behind her on the wall. Lois reached between them undoing Clark's belt and unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. She bit her lip as she looked into his lust filled eyes.

Clark's whole body ached to be with Lois. She was so perfect and she wanted him. There were no walls left to climb, no lies left to hide, and no more secrets that needed to kept. All that was left between them were a few items of clothes and even that was too much. Clark super sped removing Lois's pants and panties as wells as his pants and boxers and then carried Lois into the shower.

"It is going to take a bit to get used to that," Lois said breathlessly as she became aware of the change of surroundings. The warm water felt good against her cold skin.

Clark wrapped his arms around her as he pushed her against the wall and pressed his body against her kissing her with a fevered rush, his hands exploring her as the water pelted over their faces.

Clark reached up grabbing the body wash from the shelf in the shower. He looked at Lois with an ornery gleam in his eyes before he opened the bottle and covered her body with the liquid concoction. Then, he put the bottle up and preceded to rub the soap into a suds over her entire body.

Lois moaned her approval as his big hands massaged the slippery liquid over her. Once she was good and sudsy she pushed Clark to the back of the shower and rubbed her body over his bending her knees and sliding down his body. Lois positioned herself so when she got to his cock it slipped right between her tits. Clark let out a groan as Lois slid back up the length of his body smiling as her hands slid between them to work up a lather over his erection.

Clark cupped Lois's neck in hands and pulled her toward him. His tongue slid in and out of her mouth mimicking the rhythm of her strokes. Clark's free hand wandered down Lois's flat muscular abs and between her legs. Lois gasped into Clark's mouth as his fingers slid over her clit.

Clark massaged Lois's clit until it was a hard nub and then he slipped one finger into her core.

Lois pulled away from their kiss with a moan as she squeezed his cock harder. Her eyes flew open and she found Clark looking at her lovingly as he pushed a second finger inside her

"I think we are clean," Lois gasped. "I think it is bedtime now."

Clark nodded and second later they were laying in his bed still soaking wet. Lois found herself flat on her back with Clark over top of her on his hands and knees.

"I love you," he whispered brushing the wet strands of hair from her face.

"I love you too," Lois said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. Clark kissed her neck as his hands roamed her body.

"Clark," Lois whispered.

"Yes," he asked not letting the talk distract him from his exploration.

"I like foreplay as much as the next girl, but we have essentially had six years of foreplay," Lois said biting her lip as she brought Clark's head up to look him in the eye. "Make love to me."

Clark smiled as he kissed Lois's lips as he positioned himself over her entrance. Clark looked Lois in the eye as he slid slowly into her. Lois and Clark each let out a pleasured gasp as he reached her limits. Clark lay over Lois kissing her softly. He wanted to make sure she had time to adjust to him, but he was also quite sure if he moved everything would be over before it started. Lois felt so tight and warm. He could feel himself throbbing for release already. As he finally felt it was safe to continue Clark thrust slowly but deeply into her.

Lois watched Clark's muscles bulge with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around him and started thrusting against him. Within moments of the steady motion against one another Clark and Lois had each neared their peak.

Clark lay over Lois gasping as he thrust as deep and hard as he could each thrust faster than the last. Lois met him thrust for thrust arching her back and squeezing her inner walls as they came together screaming and thrusting with all they had.

Clark lay his head on Lois's chest listening quietly to the sound of her heart thumping wildly. Lois ran her fingers through Clarks tangled locks neither one wanting to move. For the first time they were one complete being. Neither one of them wanted to go back to being separate people quite yet.

Clark wrapped his arms around Lois and rolled over onto the bed so they were side by side their bodies still tangled together.

"Hello," he whispered in a sexy guttural voice.

"Hi," Lois said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him enjoying the feel of her skin meshed with his. Lois was exhausted, but she had not had enough of what Clark had to offer and she could tell by the erection that still throbbed within her that he was not done with her either.

Lois ran her hands over Clark's rock hard chest as she began to rock her hips against him. The slippery sound of Clark sliding in and out of her filled the room. Clark clawed at Lois's back as she teasingly slid him completely out of her and ever so slowly back in. Lois watched his eyes roll back in his head as she continued the rocking motion.

"You are driving me crazy," Clark said between clenched teeth as he grasped Lois's hips and pushed her on him hard moving his own hips so he circled within her.

"Ahh," Lois cried as the pleasured pain seared through her.

Clark used his super speed to push Lois on and off of him. Lois had imagined what it would be like for Clark to use his powers during sex, but even in her most explicit fantasies, she could not have imagined the amazing feelings that built within her as he did. She felt her orgasm spread through her whole body as she screamed out falling limp in Clark's arms. Lois's orgasm was so strong Clark could feel her wall closing around him as his own orgasm hit him with more intensity than he had ever known.

As the couple lay tangled up in each other, their breath and heart rates struggling to return to some sort of normalcy, they kissed and caressed each other.

Clark felt an exhaustion he had never known. He smiled a secret smile as he thought to himself that he should have known Lois Lane would not only be able to keep up with him, but wear him out.

_I never liked the rain _

'_Till I walked through it with you_

_Every thunder cloud that came _

_Was one more I might not get through_

_But on the darkest day there's always light_

_And now I see it too_

_But I never liked the rain_

'_Till I walked through it with you_

_I hear it fallin' in the night_

_Fillin' up my mind_

_All the heaven's rivers come to light_

_I see all unwind_

_I hear it talkin' through the trees and on the window pane_

_When I hear it I just can't believe _

_I never liked the rain_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you_

_And I know just why you like the rain_

_Always callin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you now_

_Just like the rain_

_When the cloud is rollin' over_

_Thunders striking me_

_It's as bright as Lightening_

_And I wander why I couldn't see_

_That it's always good _

_And when the flood is gone _

_We still remain_

_Guess I've known all along_

_I just belong her with you_

_Fallin' _

_Like the rain_

_I have fallen for you_

_And I know just why you like the rain_

_Always fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you now_

_Just like the rain_

_I have fallen for you_

_I'm fallin' for you now _

_Just like the rain_

_And when the night falls on our better days _

_And we're lookin' to the skies _

_For the winds to take us high above the plains_

_I know we'll find better ways _

_To look into the eyes _

_Of the storms that will be callin'_

_Forever will be fallin'_

_Like the rain_

_I have fallin' for you_

_And I know just why you like the rain_

_I'm fallin' for you _

_And I know just why you like the rain_

_Always fallin' for you._


End file.
